After The Storm Comes Love
by Regret of the Crimson Wolf
Summary: Reoka is a pureblood vampire who comes to Cross Academy. Reoka is a kuran. She is cousin to Kaname and Yuki. Zero automatically hates her but can she change him and his heart before it's too late. "I'm not like her you know..I'm not like either of them"
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: MEETNGS

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTER REOKA AND NOTHING ELSE.

Reoka looked up at the building known as Cross Academy. She sighed as she straightened herself up then walked fore ward and entered through the massive iron gate that guarded the school for that of humans and…vampires. The classes were known as the Day Class for humans and the Night Class for the vampires. She herself was a vampire.

"So you're finally here are you?" A voice asked.

She looked up, blinking her bright green eyes up at the woman that stood just inside the gate. She quickly put on her faked smile and then pushed some of her black hair behind her ear. "Yes." She said as she dropped her hands to her sides. "It seems I'm quite late and I apologize for that.." She paused in asking for the woman's name.

"Seriene." The woman said quickly and then sighed. "Follow me. You can explain it to Cross."

Reoka just nodded and let the mile fall from her lip as Seriene turned away from her. 'Hmmm…don't like the feel of this one..' She thought as she watched each step the woman took. 'Smells too much of.._cousin_..' She growled on the inside at the thought of_ him_.

"Well. Here you are miss." Seriene said as she bowed to Reoka and stretched her right arm out towards the door that would lead to Kaien Cross' office. Reoka said a quick thanks then walked in through the door.

A massive desk sat in the middle with a blonde haired man sitting at it. He seemed to be fighting with a man that had silver hair. She leaned against the door frame and waited for the two to finish up.

"I don't want to babysit another of those damn leeches." The silver haired man growled at the Chairman. "I'd rather kill them remember, or have you forgotten that?"

"Zero..please just hear me out.." The chairman seemed to whine. This caused her to raise an eyebrow in confusion and surprise that they still haven't sensed her presence. "You only have to make sure she stays safe from the..others…"

"Hmm…" Growled the one she assumed was Zero. "Why…what could they possibly do to her? After all she is a damn pureblood. They will all swoon for her attention." She tilted her head a bit as she noticed his hands clench into fists. "..just like she is now.." He whispered this last part causing complete silence from him and the chairman.

The chairman then sighed. "Please Zero.." He asked quietly. "She's different from them…" Then he stopped talking abruptly and looked up started.

Reoka's eyes widened as she registered that they finally caught on to her presence. She took a step back and then quickly collected herself and lightly bowed to the two men. "I am Reoka Kuran. I apologize for not allowing myself to be known.."

"No! No! My dear It is I who must apologize." The chairman say a bit to happily as he stood and quickly walked up to her. "I should have known the moment you stepped onto the grounds of the school."

Her eyes quickly shifted to the one known as Zero who still hadn't turned to look at her. She sighed as she looked back at the chairman with a smile. "I'm very happy to be here Sir and I did over hear some of your conversation." She looked him straight in the eye with her fake smile back into place. "I have no need for a bodyguard. I will be fine on my own. Thank you though." She quickly added.

He seemed at a loss for words for a moment before collecting himself and throwing his hand up to scratch his head in embarrassment. "My dear Kuran, please let Zero keep.."

"No." Reoka cut him off roughly even though her smile was still in place. "I shall be safe while on the grounds of Cross Academy and I will take my place as the Dorm President of the Night Class."

He finally looked at Zero with a pleading look that only connected with the man's back then turned back to her as he wasn't about to help the chairman in anyway.

"Ok..if you're sure.." He started to say still unsure himself. "Then at least let Zero show you to the Moon Dorm."

Reoka nodded as she bowed to him again before turning and leaving. "Thank you again."

"Zero.." The chairman started as he turned to the man. "Please at least take her to the Dorm and help carry her stuff."

Zero just turned and looked at the chairman before nodding. "Fine.." He then walked out the door to follow the girl.

The Chairman sighed as he fell back into his seat. "So much has changed…" He said aloud to himself. "How I miss you my dear Yuki…"

Reoka stood staring once again at the beautiful sun in the sky above her. "It really is beautiful.." She whispered to herself as she raised her hand and covered her eyes. She then heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Zero step out into the light. His eyes lifted to look at her and she noticed his eyes to be a beautiful light purple. She smiled gently at him. This one not faked. "Thank you." She said as she knelt to pick up her two bags only to be stopped as his hands grabbed hers.

"I'll get them." He said with no emotion as he took his hands from hers and leaned over to take her bags. "This way."

She just nodded then followed behind him taking in her surroundings. Girls and boys were running from one building to the next with books in hand trying to make it to their classes on time. She smiled at this. 'O how I wish life could be soo simple for me.' She thought with a pang of jealousy. But because of her stupid cousin..excuse her.._cousins _he wouldn't have that ever again. They of course expected her to do as she was told. Just as her father had. No. This time she chose her own path. Her own way. It started with Cross Academy.

"Here you are." Zero's voice pulled her from her thoughts as she stopped right behind him. She almost ran into him while in her thoughts. "Anything else you want?" He growled as he turned toward her. She looked up to meet his eyes face to face for the second time. His expression seemed to waver for a moment looking at her as if she seemed familiar. She couldn't quite read it before his blank slate returned and he started to walk past her as she didn't say anything. She quickly reached out her arm to grab his as he attempted to pass her.

"I'm not like her you know?" She whispered quietly as he came to a stop and turned his eyes on her face only to see her hair blown acrossed her face to cover it from his eyes. "I know how you hate me because of what I am and because of my..name. But I'm truly nothing like either of them." She continued. "I.."

"Reoka..is that you!" A voice ring out through the day air. She quickly thought for a second then sighed as she let go of his arm just as Aido came into view. "It is you.." He skipped over with a huge smile on his face. "O and Zero too huh?" He asked questioningly.

Reoka stepped in front of Zero blocking Aido's view as best he could since Zero towered above her. She pulled on her smile again as she looked at Aido. "He was showing me the way here." She quickly turned towards Zero now and bowed lightly at him. "Thank you Zero."

Zero just stared at her. 'I'm not like her you know..' Her words floated through his head before he noticed they were staring at him. Aido a bit confused and Reoka just smiling at him sweetly. Not that fake crap she put on for the others. He shook his head then nodded at Reoka before turning and quickly leaving.

She sighed as he turned and left. She turned back around to see Aido smiling at her. "Well..shall we?" He asked picking up her bags and turning his back to her as he talked and walked.

She of course wasn't listening as she followed behind him. She stopped at the entrance as she turned back to look out upon the school grounds once again. 'Welcome to your new home…' She growled to herself as she turned and finally stepped through the doors.

**WELL R&R PLEASE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Dominance**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing of VK. I only own my character Reoka.**

Reoka leaned back against the shower wall and watched as the hot water flowed down and swirled on the floor of the shower before flowing quietly down the drain. She sighed heavily then slid down the wall and sat down wrapping her arms around herself and placing her chin on her knees. "How could things have gotten so bad.." She whispered aloud to no one in particular yet always hoped that she'd one day get an answer then laughed at that thought. "No..you're on your own Kuran."

She then heard a light pounding on the bathroom door before hearing Rima's voice. "Reoka are you almost finished?" She asked from the door. "The others are ready to leave for class." Reoka lifted her head to scent the air. She could smell Rima, with Shiki not too far away from her as usual. 'always together..' She thought with a small smile as she turned off the water and got out. Wrapping herself in a towel she walked over and opened the door slightly to see the blonde haired girl and red haired boy who seemed to be staring at the floor. "I'll be out in a minute." She said kindly. "You don't have to wait if you don't want to."

Rima looked at Reoka and opened her mouth to say something then abruptly stopped. "Yes, we will see you there then." She said as she turned and walked to Shiki and dragged him behind her. Shiki seemed surprised but followed obediently none the less.

Reoka closed the door and sighed as she leaned against it. "Sorry Rima, Shiki, I'm not sure I can trust any of you just yet." She had used a bit of compulsion on Rima, knowing she would have waited and Reoka wanted to walk over to the class alone. To think.

She quickly retrieved her white uniform and looked at it with a sad expression. "Nope. Not going on this body." She laughed as she threw it on her bed and headed over to the closet. "Let's see…what to wear.."

Five minutes later she was clothed in black leggings and a tight lime green sweater dress that pulled out her beautiful green eyes. She stood in front of her mirror looking at herself. Her black hair swayed behind her with every step. It was as long as Yuki's, practically the same, just black.

That's when it hit her. "So that's what you saw wasn't it?" She asked herself aloud. "You saw my resemblance to Yuki." She sighed and decided to throw her hair up into a ponytail before putting on black boots that came up to just below the knee then left.

As she walked over to the classroom holding her books she suddenly felt an aura. An angry one at that. She stopped and took in a deep breathe to scent for where the intruder was. 'To the right..' She thought as she quickly dropped the books to the ground and appeared behind her 'prey'. "Well, well.." She said with a small smile as she took in the 'spy'. "Thought you weren't gonna watch over me."

She stepped back as Zero turned to look at her. "Hmm..guess I shouldn't have underestimated you." He said as he folded his long fingers over his Bloody Rose more tightly. "You are a Kuran after all.."

She sighed again for the hundredth time that day. She turned and started to walk away when she felt his gaze burning into the back of her head. Spinning around she glared at him. "What!" She finally snapped. "What in hell did I do to you?"

"You're NOT wearing your uniform." He simply stated.

This caused her eye to twitch slightly. She huffed at him before returning to picking up her books. "Whatever." She growled as she headed toward the class rooms.

He watched with a slight interest after her outburst. He was surprised a bit since no one usually yelled at him. Big scary Zero Kiryu. Soon-to-be-Vampire Hunter Association president. Yet this girl..no this _vampire _had the nerve to yell at him. He then was surprised as she stopped and turned to look at him once again. Those green eyes seemed to burn into his lavender ones. He could tell she wanted to ask something but was somewhat uncertain. "What is it you want to ask?" He asked.

She was a bit startled by this but shrugged it off and looked him straight in the eyes. "Why do you hate me so much?" There! She finally asked the one question she wanted an answer for. She had done nothing to this Vampire Hunter and knew of his rank in the Association. She couldn't stay on his bad side if she wanted to be different from her cousins. If she wanted to live. The first step was to find a way to become friends with Kiryu but he seemed to hate her by site.

A small smirk appeared upon his handsome face as he stepped in front of her almost as fast as she had appeared behind him. She sucked in air at his closeness. Surprised by this she quickly put up a stone cold mask that could almost equal his own.

"Your kind disgusts me that is why." He said not once taking his eyes from hers. "Your kind has taken my family and now my.." His eyes seemed to cloud over for a moment as he thought. This cracked Reoka's hard stare and she finally tore her gaze away but still listened as he continued. "You've taken everything.." He whispered.

Reoka finally looked up at him and once again met his hard stare with a soft one of her own. "No." She said firmly. This caught Zero off guard a bit allowing his mask to falter. But only for a second. "_I_ did not do it. _I_ did not take anyone away from you." She sighed, yet again, as she turned and walked slightly past him. His eyes trailed behind her as she walked away from him. "_I_ am also _not_ your enemy Kiryu. You best not forget that."

Finally she made it to the classroom and stepped in. All the vampires had stopped talking upon her arrival. They all turned and quietly stared at her. Reoka payed them no attention as she placed her books on the desk beside Aido and took a seat next to him. He turned and smiled at her.

"What took you so long?" He asked with a smile but before she could answer a pen zipped past her hair. The room seemed to go deathly silent as Aido jumped up and looked around. "Who the hell threw that!" He growled.

"I did." A male voice hissed as everyone turned toward him. He sat at the back of the room with a smug look upon his face. "What makes you think we will allow you to be our new dorm president eh?" He asked as he pushed himself up from his chair. "Just because you're a Kuran, doesn't make you automatically our new dorm president."

Everyone watched him in silence. No one else saying anything or making a move. Aido finally said something. "How dare you say such things. Of course it does! If she is a Kuran she is of the purest blood. She is ruler of Vampires just as Kaname and Yuki-sama are.."

"Stop!" Reoka hissed as she pulled him back down. "I do not want to hear either of those names Aido."

"Huh…see?" The vampire laughed. "She won't even fight back like a Kuran. She's nothing but a scared little girl just like that Yuki." This caused Reoka's eyes to narrow but she still sat still. "She is nothing compared to Kaname so give me one good reason too.."

Before he could finish his statement Reoka had shot up from her seat and had pierced him through the left side of his chest with her hand. Her claws out stretched through his back. She had just missed his heart by a few inches. "If you don't shut up and stop saying their names I will take much pleasure in killing you." She growled right into his ear. "I am _nothing_ like them."

She then ripped her hand from his chest, letting him fall with a grunt to the floor. She turned to face all the others in the room. "So..anyone else want a shot?" She asked with her sweet smile back upon her face. When no one answered she lifted her hand to her mouth and started to lick the blood off as she sat back down in her seat. "That's what I thought." She growled slightly as the teacher entered the room.

Zero watched this all play out. He waited silently for a reaction from Reoka. He finally got one when the foolish vampire spoke of Kaname and Yuki. He was quite shocked at the attack she chose. She had such speed and was very strong it seemed. Much stronger than she was letting on. He felt her power the moment she lept up from the chair and shifted her nails to claws and pierced the boy. 'Foolish bastard..' He thought as he watched her. She then yelled those same words that had started to revolve through his head like a bad song that gets stuck in your head and you can't get rid of it. "I am _nothing_ like them.." She yelled for all of them to hear.

"So…anyone else..?" She growled and this received a smirk from him before he turned and vanished into the night. 'Maybe she's different after all..' He thought to himself.

Reoka was, of course, praised and feared now by all the other vampires. She was slightly happy about this but was hoping she'd be able to make some decent friends. But why would her life be that easy? Not while being a Kuran it won't be. Kaname always said that Kurans could never make friends. Only servants and enemies. Nothing in between. It was always a shock to the other families if a Kuran would find such a thing as love. Most were amazed that Kaname had found Yuki and found love. It usually wasn't possible. 'Not for a Kuran..'She thought grimly. 'Not for me..'

She was now sitting on her window sill looking out upon those who mingled at this time of night. She decided to go for a quick walk and jumped from her window onto the tree just below it. She landed gracefully and then jumped from branch to branch quietly. She didn't want anyone to know so she masked her presence from them.

She finally spotted the little water fountain she had seen before and jumped down onto it. She looked up at it then sat down with a plop and splashed her feet into the water. It was a perfect warm temperature and she smiled as she splashed her feet again.

"What are you doing over here?" Asked a voice from behind her and causing her to jump. "Why aren't you with the others?"

She tilted her head back to smile at the silver haired man. She continued to splash her feet in the water. "I wanted to be alone." She laughed darkly. "Doesn't seem possible if you ask me." She then turned her attention back to the water and ignored him.

He just watched her for a moment before stepping closer towards her and the fountain then stopped. Memories came flooding in as he looked upon it. _She_ had sat there. _She_ had kissed Kaname there. He quickly averted his eyes and started to turn and leave when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to look back at Reoka's calm green eyes.

"You can stay though if you want.." She stopped as she saw the look on his face. It flipped between sadness and guilt. 'This must have been a place that something happened with Yuki..' She thought quietly. She tugged on his arm slightly pulling him down onto the fountain next to her. She still had to look up to meet his eyes though. "What happened between you and…" She paused. "..Yuki?"

He eyes met hers for a second before he looked away again. "Isn't it obvious?" He asked with a smile that ripped at Reoka's heart. "Nothing. She chose.._him_..and not me." He trailed off on the last part as he looked at the ground. "This is where I saw him kiss her. At that moment I knew I had lost her…"

He jerked up as he felt a hand on his arm, his lavender eyes once again meeting those green eyes. "It's not your fault you know.." She said with a small smile. "Yuki…loves..him." She looked away at that because she didn't like the hurt that ran past his face. "So don't beat yourself up over it. There wasn't anything you could do about it."

He just sat there and listened to her. 'I'm not like them..' There it went again as it ran through his head. 'I'm nothing like them..' He sighed as he stood up.

Her head spun to look at him. "Zero..?" She asked quietly, surprised that he was getting up already.

"Maybe you are different." He said as he started to walk away from her. "You should head back. It's going to be morning soon." With that he disappeared once again.

'Maybe you are different..' At that a small smile appeared on her face as she too stood and walked in the opposite direction toward her dorm.

"Yes Zero.." She whispered into the night wind as it blew through her long black hair. "I promise you I'm not like them."

**OK CHAPTER TWO IS UP. I AM SPEEDING THINGS UP SINCE I WILL FORGET ALL MY IDEAS IF I DON'T LOL. I HOPE YOU LIKED REOKA'S DISPLAY OF DOMINANCE AND THE TWO MEETINGS BETWEEN HER AND ZERO. WELL IF OU WANT ANY OF THE CHARACTERS TO BE MORE PROMINENT FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW. YES YUKI AND KANAME WILL RETURN AT SOME POINT. IT WILL BE WHEN I HAVE THE VAMPIRE BALL SO R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
